


Woh-Woh, man!

by LMBeth23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Comedy, Drag Queens, Gender Identity, Hate to Love, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/M, Queer Themes, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBeth23/pseuds/LMBeth23
Summary: "En retrospectiva, Louis debió haberlo visto venir. Es decir, las señales definitivamente habían estado allí; ostensibles y perfectamente obvias para cualquiera que hubiese invertido dos segundos de su tiempo en prestar un poco de atención. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, al parecer un borracho y tambaleante Louis William Tomlinson no era "𝘤𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘢". La cabeza del chico había estado demasiado ocupada intentando poner un pie frente al otro mientras caminaba, como para notar algo más allá de la bella señorita que se mostraba frente a él y sus hipnóticos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. He allí su pequeño gran error.Así que sí, se podría decir que parte de toda esa locura en la que se encontraba atrapado era culpa suya y de su pésimo control a la hora de beber, pero en su defensa ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que tan ligero desliz le habría valido una entrada directa y en primera fila a una de las situaciones más incomodas y surrealistas de su vida? El castaño definitivamente no había estado preparado para las magnitudes del 𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘢."O donde Harry es el detestable hermano de la mejor amiga de Louis. Y Louis descubre que a Harry le gusta travestirse secretamente.
Relationships: Gemma Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> "Rest your weary head and let your heart decide [...] It's so easy, all you have to do  
> Is fall in love."
> 
> Queen — Play the Game.
> 
> Luego de una larga lista de experiencias desagradables con chicas y debido a su último gran insidente amoroso; Louis se ve obligado por Gemma —Su mejor amiga— para asistir a un encuentro de solteros en busca de una potencial pareja. Sin embargo, lo que le espera allí es algo mucho más grande de lo que se imaginó: ¡Harry Styles; su enemigo número uno y hermano de Gemma, en realidad es alguien que disfruta vestirse como mujer secretamente! El conocimiento de este hecho está por cambiar las cosas de manera radical tanto en su vida, como en la del misterioso Harry. 
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> — Contenido homosexual.
> 
> — Mención al travestismo.
> 
> — Chistes y juegos de palabras excesivamente estúpidos.
> 
> — Cantidades desmesuradas de referencias frikis.
> 
> — Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles).
> 
> _________________
> 
> Okey, este fanfic es una historia que lleva tiempo rondando mi cabeza y que finalmente me he dado la oportunidad de escribir y publicar. Actualmente están terminados en borrador tres capítulos y aspiro a que finalice con no más de quince capítulos largos. Planeo publicar un capítulo semanal; o dos, si la inspiración y el tiempo me colaboran. 
> 
> He tratado de editar lo mejor posible todos y cada uno de los capítulos, sin embargo soy humana y puede que se me hayan escapado algunos detalles. Sin encuentran algún error de cualquier tipo, no duden en comentarme para poder corregirlo. Tambien quiero anunciar que estoy en busca de un beta reader para este proyecto, así que si estás interesado, no dudes en comunicarte por DM.
> 
> Soy muy activa en Twitter, por lo que si deseas comentar algo sobre el fic en esa red social, no dudes en mencionarme. Mi user es @LMBeth23. 
> 
> Las citas que estaran al comienzo de cada capítulo, pertenecen a canciones de la banda británica Queen (La canción a la que pertenece la cita es homónima con el título del capítulo).
> 
> Finalmente, esta obra me pertenece en su totalidad (Excepto por el nombre de los personajes), así que no apruebo ningún tipo de copia o adaptación sin mi previo consentimiento.
> 
> Sin más que agragar, espero que disfruten la historia.

Existían ideas malas, pésimas, desastrosas, nefastas, _jodidamente descabelladas_ y luego estaba la chocante proposición que su mejor amiga intentaba hacerle aceptar a como diese lugar. Eso, señores, solo podía ser catalogado como la peor y más estúpida idea de todos los tiempos.

—No —Repitió Louis, seguramente no por última vez esa noche, en respuesta a los exasperantes intentos de Gemma por convencerlo de ceder ante su ridículo plan. Plan que _–Gracias, pero no gracias_ – Louis no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mientras aun tuviese sus capacidades cerebrales intactas—. Deseo conservar mi dignidad, Gem.

Ella soltó una carcajada enérgica y sacudió un poco su corto cabello castaño, en un gesto que casi parecía decir _< <¿Me estás jodiendo? >>._ Cruzando las piernas con elegancia; Gemma Anne Styles —También conocida como su compañera de desgracias— le ofreció a Louis una mirada cargada de burla, al tiempo que le daba un segundo sorbo a la botella de cerveza que descansaba junto a ella sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Oh, por favor ¿De qué dignidad hablas? —Respondió la muchacha, destilando veneno en cada palabra—. Todos sabemos que lo que quedaba de ella se lo llevó Eleanor cuando te dejó por ese anciano decrépito.

_Touché. Golpe crítico._

Louis destapó una cerveza para su consumo y se sentó sobre la barra de granito, intentando disimular el daño causado por el comentario dando un sorbo a la bebida. Si tenía que ser completamente sincero consigo mismo —Y él por lo general lo era—, su mejor amiga tenía un punto válido allí. El asunto _"Tercera edad"_ , como Gemma había denominado entre carcajadas su escabroso rompimiento con Eleanor, había sido como tocar fondo para Louis; definitivamente no podía caer más bajo de donde estaba en esos momentos. Después de todo, su dignidad se hallaba peligrosamente cerca del centro de la tierra para cuando todo el escándalo con su ahora ex-novia había terminado.

Era de conocimiento público entre su grupo de amigos cercanos, el lamentable historial amoroso que pesaba sobre la espalda de Louis; la palabra _"Lamentable"_ allí siendo el eufemismo del siglo. Gemma prefería describirlo como que la suerte en el amor de Louis era una completa y reverenda mierda. Louis prefería describirlo como que Cupido era un total cabrón con él y _jodidamente_ lo odiaba.

Desde joven, siempre se había caracterizado por destacarse en prácticamente cualquier cosa que intentara; siendo su vida una racha constante de aciertos, éxitos y logros alcanzados. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar, el amor parecía ser la única mancha persistente en lo que a su confortable y exitosa vida respectaba; sirviendo repetidamente como piedra de tropiezo en la búsqueda de felicidad del muchacho. Louis podía perfectamente graduarse como el mejor de su promoción con una larga lista de honores; pero cuando se trataba de conseguir una novia, él era sin duda alguna el equivalente macabro de un piromano con un encendor, encerrado en una bodega de papel bañado en gasolina: _Un jodido desastre._ A sus escasos veinticuatro años, el muchacho arrastraba consigo un escandaloso número de rupturas desastrosas, por no hablar de la exageradamente larga lista de corazones rotos; consecuencia directa de su pésima suerte amorosa y una tendencia insana a los enamoramientos rápidos y profundos. Todas y cada una de sus ex-novias habían resultado ser o bien una manipuladora infiel, o bien una loca de mierda; y en el _mejor_ de los casos, una combinación retorcida de ambas. Sí, Louis _definitivamente_ había tenido un buen número de esas. Eleanor sólo había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, engañandole después de casi dos años de relación y fungandose con su dinero, pertenencias valiosas y teléfono; nada más y nada menos que con el casero de casi setenta años del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían juntos, para humillación de Louis.

—¡Vamos, Lou-Lou! —Insistió Gemma, usando el ridiculo apodo que le había atribuido a su mejor amigo desde el día en que se conocieron—. Te juro que no será algo tan malo como lo haces ver. Esa reunión podría ser el primer día del resto de tu vida, cariño.

Louis rodó los ojos con burla ante la estúpida cita sacada de una película y se limitó a brindarle a su mejor amiga una ligera negación con la cabeza; acto que por supuesto ella tomó como una señal para dar rienda suelta a su charla de convencimiento por _¿Qué? ¿Quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche?_ —Louis había perdido la cuenta desde hacía ya un rato— Porque era Gemma Styles de quien estábamos hablando allí, la chica era más tozuda que una maldita cabra.

Gemma dio un enérgico salto desde donde se encontraba sentada; dejando su cerveza a medio beber sobre la superficie de la barra y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con Louis, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte así —Empezó ella, sujetando las manos de Louis y dándoles un ligero apretón. Louis ya podía imaginarse lo que venía a continuación; ella iba a utilizar su carta _< <Mejor amiga preocupada>>_—. Desde que esa perra te dejó, has estado apagado y blandengue. Eres todo charla deprimente y auto-compasión y sinceramente, estoy arta de verte así por alguien que definitivamente no te merecía.

Louis mentalmente le dio puntos a Gemma por no haber agregado las palabras _< <Te lo dije>>_ a esa última declaración. Para todos los efectos, Gemma siempre se había opuesto a su relación con Eleanor. Más bien como que ella nunca la había _soportado_ ni un poco. Su mejor amiga constantemente le había estado advirtiendo a Louis sobre la doble personalidad de su novia, el obvio brillo de ambición en sus ojos y, citando textualmente a la propia Gemma; _la jodida cara de perra sin corazón que se cargaba_ _la pequeña arpia_. Advertencias que un enamorado Louis había completamente pasado por alto. En su defensa, siempre había sido un ciego de mierda para esas cosas.

—Yo no he... —Comenzó Louis, intentando negar las declaraciones de su amiga, pero ella lo silenció con un sonoro chitón marca Gemma Styles; uno de esos que no da tregua alguna ni a la más mínima réplica.

—Ni siquiera intentes contradecirme, jovencito. No puedes jodidamente negarlo — Louis soltó un sonoro suspiro y decidió dejarlo ser; sabía escoger sus batallas y esa definitivamente era una que no iba a ganar. A decir verdad, sacando todas la malas palabras de su léxico; Louis sabía que Gemma sería una excelente abogada una vez que se graduara. Ella parecía tener esa aura alrededor suyo que gritaba a sus oponentes que cualesquiera que fueran sus argumentos, ella los destrozaría en un santiamén y sin sudar ni una gota. Ante el silencio de Louis y viéndose claramente satisfecha por este, ella continuó—: Sí, Eleanor se fue, pero ¡Oye! Es ella quien se lo pierde. Eres el mejor novio que alguien podría desear y si la polla de Stan no fuese un regalo de los dioses, no lo habría dudado ni dos veces antes de echarte el diente.

—Por Dios, Gemma; esa última pieza de información era totalmente innecesaria — Louis prácticamente gruñó, mientras simulaba arcadas ante el comentario de Gemma sobre la polla de su novio quien, para la mala suerte de Louis; resultaba ser nadie más que su mejor amigo—. Además, toda esta charla motivacional barata ya me está hartando, ¿Te parece si nos saltamos los rodeos y llegas directamente a la parte donde dices algo que de verdad contribuya a tu punto con respecto a ese desastre que llamas plan?

—¿Qué no es obvio, pequeño Watson? — Contraaracó ella, como si todo resultara más claro que el agua para cualquier ser pensante y Louis simplemente fuese un tonto—. ¡Absolutamente todo lo que he dicho hasta el momento es necesario para sustentar mi punto aquí! Debido a tu estúpida depresión Post-engaño, te has negado a siquiera conversar con cualquier persona de sexo femenino además de mi en meses. Joder, es enfermizo. Siento que de seguir así, terminaras desarrollando alguna extraña especie de pseudo misofobia. ¡Tienes que salir con alguna chica, follar y comportarte como el Louis que eras antes de todo este asunto, para variar! ¿Y qué mejor manera de encontrar a una linda chica, que asistiendo a una reunión para conocer solteros jóvenes? Es como como conseguir pareja en Tinder; pero sin los riesgos de ser secuestrado y todo eso _¡Es el plan perfecto!_

Los ojos de su mejor amiga brillaron como si verdaderamente creyera a ciegas en lo que estaba diciendo; al tiempo que Louis solo atinó a preguntarse porque seguía juntándose con alguien tan rara, en primer lugar.

—Dios Gemma, solo escuchate ¿Quieres? —Louis finalmente alejó sus manos del agarre de la muchacha y las apoyó sobre los hombros de Gemma, dándole a estos una ligera sacudida—. ¿Existe algo más patético que conectar en una cita a ciegas grupal?

Ella se apartó con molestia del agarre de Louis sobre sus hombros y soltó un ruidito de exasperación, dándole una mirada cargada de fastidio al imbecil que tenía en frente. Nada a lo que Louis no estuviese acostumbrado.

—En primera; no es una "Cita a ciegas grupal", es una reunión oficial para jóvenes solteros que buscan su otra mitad —Louis estaba a punto de interrumpirla para decir que eso sonaba aún más ridículo, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Y segundo, sí hay situaciones más lamentables que esa; ser abandonado por alguien a quien no se le ha de parar sin tomar viagra, por ejemplo.

_Correcto. Gemma 2 - Louis 0._

Diciendo esto, volvió a tomar asiento y le dio a Louis esa sonrisa presumida que solía indicar que tenía la victoria de la batalla en el bolsillo. Louis como que odiaba esa sonrisa. _Demasiado_.

—Mira Lou, ese tipo de reuniones siempre son de unas cuantas personas en algun popular restaurante del centro. Vas; observas si hay algo que te llame la atención, comes un poco y regresas a casa si nada te gustó ¿Vale? Simple. No se ha de acabar el mundo.

Él la miró fijamente y vació el resto del contenido de su botella en un solo trago. No nesesitaba responder, la sonrisa radiante de Gemma le decía que ella ya había leído la respuesta en su silencio.


	2. Friends will be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy algo nueva usando esta plataforma, así que si notan algún error en el formato o cosas por el estilo, no duden en comentarlo.
> 
> Sin más que añadir, que disfruten de su lectura.

_“It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust."_

  
  


Sentado en la ridículamente cómoda cama de Gemma, mientras la veía corretear de un lado a otro de la habitación, en su conocido número de ajetreo previo a una cita con Stan; Louis no pudo evitar pensar que Judas Iscariote estaría más que orgulloso de la traidora castaña a la que él consideraba su mejor amiga. Después de todo, la pequeña arpía ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces antes de vender al pobre e indefenso Louis a una multitud enardecida, listo para ser crucificado en el _Gólgota_ ; mientras ella se fugaba con su _estúpido_ novio, a un _estúpido_ cine, para ver alguna _estúpida_ película de súper héroes.

Probablemente el tal Judas hasta podría aprender una cosa o dos de la farisea Styles.

Poniéndose frente a Louis en nada más que ropa interior —Y completamente ajena al monólogo interno de su mejor amigo, donde se imaginaba a si mismo como un hipotético Jesucristo vendido por treinta piezas de plata—, Gemma sostuvo contra su cuerpo dos vestidos que había rescatado de la gran pila de ropa que ahora descansaba sobre la peluda alfombra blanca, a un lado del closet.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál escojo? —Habló con tono de urgencia, al tiempo que le daba una mirada fugaz al reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el cabezal de la cama—. ¿Rojo-perra-pasión o naranja-follame-ahora?

Ambos eran, a ojos de Louis; demasiado cortos, brillantes y excesivamente poco prácticos para una cita al cine. Sin embargo, guardó esa opinión para sí mismo y en su lugar dijo:

—Aún no puedo creer que me abandones con un montón de desconocidos para irte con _ese otro._ Me duele justo aquí, Gemma— Él señaló dramáticamente su pecho con el dedo índice y dio un par de golpecitos—; en mi frágil y tierno corazón.

Gemma rodó los ojos ante su teatral escena e ignorandola con maestría, decidió volver a la pila de ropa en busca de otra cosa para ponerse; descartando los dos vestidos como lo había hecho previamente con muchas otras prendas, desde que había empezado a prepararse para su salida.

—Ese _otro_ del que hablas tan despectivamente es tu amigo desde el parvulario, Tomlinson— Dijo Gemma con voz poco impresionada y procediendo a examinar con mirada crítica una blusa de color azul marino—. Además, no te estoy abandonando.

Louis tosió un nada disimulado _< <mentira>>_ y ante ello, Gemma se giró hacia él con expresión de batalla; dejando de lado la prenda que tenía en sus manos y fijando su mirada petulante sobre el muchacho de ojos azules, en una clara señal de que estaba más que preparada para una discusión. Louis resopló un poco y se cruzó de brazos, aguardando por lo que sería, a todas luces, un nuevo round de la batalla verbal en la que se habían enfrascado durante lo que iba de la noche —Argumento que se podía resumir en Gemma ofreciendo excusas tontas y Louis haciendo pucheros, mientras lanzaba comentarios punzantes a diestra y siniestra; básicamente una retrato de lo que habían sido sus casi cinco años de amistad—. Colocando los brazos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura y con una expresión que era el cuadro perfecto de la irreverencia, ella atacó en tono soberbio:

—Yo encantada te habría acompañado al evento, pero _¡Ups!_ Solo se permite la entrada a personas con suscripción previa y, a menos de que tengas una a mi nombre escondida en ese pequeño culo tuyo, dudo que siquiera me dejen atravesar la puerta del restaurante —Ella se encogió lijeramente de hombros, con una falsa expresión de inocencia y comenzó a sonreír como el gato de Cheshire, antes de decir—: No es como si hubiese planeado todo esto solo para no acompañarte a esa encantadora cena.

Oh, _por supuesto_ que Gemma lo había planeado todo, Louis no tenía duda de ello. La chica Styles había movido la piezas de su retorcido plan desde un principio, obviamente con el propósito de _lavarse las manos_ cuando el momento llegara y declararse inocente, mientras entregaba a Louis a una horda de personas que clamaban por su ejecución. Olvida lo de Judas; en lo que respectaba a la recreación de _< <La pasión de Cristo>> _que había estado maquinado en su mente durante los últimos cinco minutos, el muchacho estaba seguro de que el papel de _Poncio Pilato_ pertenecía a Gemma con merecido reconocimiento. Es más, la chica bien podría ser la reencarnación del monarca romano.*

Y sí, Louis podía o no tener una tendencia insana a la teatralidad y al sacrilegio en situaciones que quizá no lo ameritaban. _Demándenlo_.

A decir verdad y poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, el chico no debería sorprenderse por el cambio de planes que involucraba a su mejor amiga, abandonandole por Stan; su novio de casi cinco años. Desde que él les había presentando en la cafetería de la universidad, los dos chicos había caído rápido y profundo por el otro. Fue cuestión de semanas para que empezarán a salir y ahora ya estaban haciendo planes con miras al matrimonio. Ambos estaban locamente enamorados y la variable _"Mejor-amigo-deprimido-por-su-mas-reciente-ruptura"_ no encajaba del todo en la ecuación. Su lado racional entendía perfectamente eso; pero su lado infantil aún se sentía molesto con su amiga por embarcarle en un maldito auto sin frenos y luego dejarlo a su suerte. _¿E' tu, Gemma?_ y todas esas cosas.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que acepté toda esta loca idea de la cita grupal por tu culpa?— Louis cruzó las piernas en señal de descontento y asintió ligeramente cuando Gemma le mostró una bonita camiseta negra en busca de su aprobación—. No es justo que me dejes allí tirado y te vayas de escapada con Stan, a follar juntos hasta la estupidez.

Gemma soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras daba saltitos por la habitación, intentando enfundarse en un par de jeans tan ajustados, que Louis dudaba que incluso uno de sus brazos pudiera entrar allí.

—Lou-Lou, no me he visto con Stan desde que las vacaciones de verano empezaron; el buen Dios _sabe_ que una sublime follada es más que necesaria a este punto.

Stan, al igual que Louis, había crecido en una granja ubicada a un día de viaje en auto desde la ciudad; lugar donde por lo general pasaba las vacaciones en compañía de su familia. Desde que Gemma y Stan habían empezado a salir, se había convertido en una especie de tradición que la castaña le acompañara algunas semanas y visitara a su futura familia por ley durante los meses de descanso de la universidad. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Gemma no había podido viajar debido a algunos pendientes de su tesis; razón por la cual la empalagosa pareja que parecía unida por la cadera, no había estado junta en poco más de un mes. Lo que era, _por supuesto,_ algo así como un récord en lo que a esos dos respectaba.

—Sí, sí. Restriega tus posibilidades de una follada en mi cara, mientras yo probablemente estaré toda la noche poniéndome en vergüenza frente a alguna chica con un nombre impronunciable— Respondió Louis entre risas, alcanzandole a su amiga una de las zapatillas deportivas que se hallaba en el suelo, justo a un lado de la cama.

—¿Una follada? Joder, con el tiempo que llevo sin sexo; probablemente no me conformaría ni con media docena de esas —Ella rió bajito y deslizó la zapatilla en su pequeño pie con un rápido movimiento—. Por otro lado, tu y yo ya hemos tenido una larga charla sobre cierto imbecil siendo un pesimista de mierda acerca de mi brillante; excelente, digno de un nobel, plan. No me hagas repetirla, Louis William Tomlinson.

_Oh_. Oh, _por supuesto_ que habían tenido esa charla. Aunque denominar aquello como un _"charla"_ , resultaría excesivamente desacertado. _"Gemma sacando la mierda fuera de él a base de regaños.";_ sería sin lugar a dudas, una descripción mucho más puntual.

—Estoy segura que no voy a ser la única que tenga suerte esta noche— Prosiguió ella, una vez que estuvo segura de que su amenaza anterior había calado en Louis; sus cejas subiendo y bajando en una obvia insinuación—. Es decir, mírate Lou-bebé; estás hecho todo un galán. Probablemente te lloverán pretendientes esta noche.

—O me lloverá el vomito de alguna chica borracha al azar, quien sabe ¡La noche aún es joven!— Respondió con fingido entusiasmo, esquivando con agilidad el zapato que Gemma le lanzó ante su sarcástico comentario. —Pero no te preocupes por mi, no quiero arruinar tu noche de toqueteos y velas con Stan. Estoy seguro que encontraré la forma de regodearme solo en mi miseria.

—Tommo... —Habló ella en una clara advertencia y Louis decidió dejarse caer con un pesado suspiro sobre la injustamente cómoda cama de su mejor amiga. Estúpida Gemma y su estúpido colchón de plumas de ganzo o lo que sea.

_—_ Gems, no nos engañemos; va a ser una mierda de noche si voy solo allá— Él habló sinceramente, la aprensión colándose de manera clara en su tono de voz—. No necesito salir de fiesta y enamorarme. Estoy seguro que un poco de tiempo y varios litros de alcohol fuerte podrían hacer milagros en mi, si sólo lo dejamos como está. O simplemente podemos salir de fiesta; sólo tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos, Stan también puede venir si quiere. _No necesito esto,_ Gemma _._

La hermosa chica, ahora completamente vestida y con una expresión triste en su rostro, tomó asiento junto a él en la cama —No sin antes echar una mirada discreta al reloj en la pared— y le dio un pequeño empujón a su rodilla; en un gesto que Louis había aprendido a traducir como <<Estoy a punto de soltar una cursilería de mejor amiga en estos momentos>>. _No era una buena señal._ Tomando su mano para ayudarle a sentarse otra vez en la cama, Gemma habló con tono de voz conciliador:

—Lou, te lo juro que desearía acompañarte allí hoy o simplemente quedarme contigo en casa y ver repeticiones de _Friends_ , mientras tomamos Vodka con Coca-Cola— Ella esbozó una sonrisa algo triste y apretó un poco su agarré en la mano de Louis—; Pero no puedo, Lou. Siento que desde que el incidente _"Tercera edad"_ sucedió, has estado triste y apagado. Extraño a mi Lou-Lou dulce y alegre y haría lo que sea por tenerlo de vuelta. Pero, a decir verdad; esto es algo que debes hacer solo. No te abrirás con nadie si yo estoy allí. Probablemente termines hablando sólo conmigo toda la noche y bebiendo hasta terminar como una cuba; cosa que ha estado sucediendo en cada salida a la que te he arrastrado con el propósito de que te despejes un poco. Simplemente no puedo permitir que sigas _haciéndote esto,_ amor ¿Lo entiendes, verdad Lou?

Louis entendía a la perfección, _él de seguro lo hacía;_ pero eso no enmendaba el hecho de que no deseaba ir solo a un lugar lleno de gente que desconocía y donde probablemente se sentiría patético e íngrimo. Él no era para nada un chico tímido; el muchacho no tenía ni un solo gramo de inhibición en su cuerpo y aquellos que le conocían bien podían dar cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, Louis suponía que la carta _"Mi novia me dejó por un anciano"_ le daba bastante concesión a la hora de actuar como un huraño auto-compasivo. Él trató de poner aquellos pensamientos en palabras y explicárselos a Gemma; pero todos y cada uno de sus argumentos sonaban patéticos, incluso en su cabeza. Se sentía total y completamente como un _caso perdido_.

Miró fijamente a Gemma; quien le daba sus mejores ojos de borrego a medio morir marca _Gemma Styles_ y Louis simplemente se resignó a ceder ante lo que sea que la castaña le estaba proponiendo. Llamenlo débil, pero esa mirada era imposible de desafiar. Louis había visto a un sinnúmero de personas caer ante ella; Stan Harrison y el mismo Des Styles —El padre de Gemma—, siendo los que encabezaban la lista.

—Okey, tu ganas— Cedió finalmente, dándole un ligero golpe en la nariz a una muy sonriente Gemma—. Pero vas a tener que darme un aventón hasta el dichoso restaurante y no voy a admitir réplica ante eso.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risita y se puso de pie con un salto; caminado con premura hacia el baño adyacente en la habitación, al tiempo que respondía entre gritos un animado:

—¡Como su majestad ordene!

Louis rodó los ojos y se dejó caer una vez más sobre el mullido colchón, con poca elegancia. Suspirando, le dio un vistazo a la hora en su propio reloj de muñeca y trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que le esperaba esa noche; intentando convencer a su cerebro de que quizá su velada no apestaría por completo. Louis no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero en el gran orden de las cosas, todo el asunto de la cena no sonaba tan mal. El chico suponía que después de su bastante amplio historial de malas experiencias con citas, una más añadida a la lista no haría mucho daño. Además, era la cosa de la cena o quedarse en casa matándose con vodka barato y algún programa de cocina dramático; y aunque el muchacho nunca le decía que no a un buen capítulo de _Hell's kitchen_ , probablemente asistir al evento y demostrarle a Gemma de una vez por todas lo inútil que eso había resultado, le sería significativamente más provechoso. Restregarle a la castaña en la cara que se había equivocado en algo, siempre le resultaba excesivamente dulce a Louis.

Su plan de no pensar en lo que podría encontrar en el restaurante esa noche rápidamente se fue a la mierda, por lo que Louis pronto se encontró a si mismo tratando de calmar el nudo gigantesco que se instalaba en su estómago, con sólo imaginar la que, seguramente; sería la noche más incomoda de toda su vida —Y eso que él había tenido que explicarle en medio de la noche y casi en ropa interior a su casera; como su esposo veterano de alguna guerra, se había fugado con la novia de Louis y sus pertenencias—.

Resulta que Gemma había hecho toda una investigación y tenía un plan completo armado en torno a lo de la dichosa reunión de solteros, cosa que no sorprendía a Louis en lo absoluto. Lo que sí le tomó desprevenido, fue la gran cantidad de gente lo suficientemente desesperada, como para participar voluntariamente en todo ese gran circo de los encuentros de solteros. El sitio oficial de los organizadores se encontraba lleno de comentarios, algunos supuestamente procedentes de "clientes satisfechos" que habían encontrado a su alma gemela y otros muchos más escritos por ilusos que manifestaban su emoción ante la perspectiva de finalmente poner término a su larga y patética vida de soledad. Era increíble cuan bajo podía caer el ser humano, cuando la desasosiego hacía de las suyas.

Gem le había mostrado la página web del organizador del evento; un blog lleno de frases cursis sacadas de novelillas baratas y colores pasteles y le había obligado a pagar —¡ _La muy desgraciada realmente le había hecho pagar por algo que él no había deseado desde un principio!_ — La cuota que el sitio exigía para poder estar oficialmente "Registrado". Los noventa y nueve dólares, con noventa y nueve centavos peor invertidos de su vida.

Unos días después, Louis recibía su primer correo oficial como miembro de _"The Cupid's allies"_ —Más veinte puntos a la empresa por el _Oh-tan-original_ nombre—, informando a su _"Apreciado cliente_ _y futuro flechado_ " sobre la fecha y hora de su reunión más próxima, sus deseos más sinceros de que encontrara el amor y _absolutamente nada más_ ; ni el más mínimo indicio de lo que se suponía que debía esperar al asistir a la dichosa cena. Es más, el mensaje ni siquiera le había proporcionado a Louis un código de vestimenta o alguna jodida advertencia sobre posibles mujeres con uno que otro tornillo faltante entre los asistentes a la reunión. _Nada en lo absoluto._

Los correos posteriores a ese, habían resultado igual de inútiles para Louis a la hora de hacerse una idea sobre lo que se encontraría el día de la cita acordada; y aunque Gemma había insistido fervientemente en que _< <El factor sorpresa sólo haría las cosas más divertidas>>,_ el chico de ojos azules podía decir con total seguridad que toda la insertidumbre en torno a la cosa en general, lo unico que estaba haciendo por él, era darle dolores de cabeza. El muchacho incluso había empezado a sospechar — _Desear_ — que todo el evento resultaría ser una gran estafa y al llegar al lugar acordado, sólo se encontraría con un local vacío y semi-abandonado.

Gemma regresó a la habitación con una toalla humeda en una mano y varios productos de maquillaje apilados en la otra. Se acomodó frente al flamante tocador que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y fijo su mirada en Louis a través del espejo; hablando con con el reflejo del muchacho, mientas esparcía por su rostro una crema de un alarmante color rosa:

—Solo me tomará un par de minutos terminar con mi rutina de maquillaje y estaremos camino a que conozcas al amor de tu vida, bebé— Su rostro al hablar no parecía nada menos que complacido, mientas se regodeaba en la idea de que, una vez más, había resultado victoriosa.

Louis conocía a Gemma el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ese _< <Un par de minutos>>_ no era más que una vil y sucia mentira; a menos de que la frase resultara ser algún tipo de código secreto para _< <Una eternidad_>>. La chica podía tomarse literalmente _horas_ en preparar su maquillaje para una de sus citas con Stan; aparentemente sin importarle el hecho de que ella podría salir con la cara cubierta de lodo, un acné bastante agresivo y un bolsa de basura como vestido y su novio aún así besaría el suelo que pisara. En lo que a Louis respectaba, Gemma ni siquiera necesitaba maquillaje para verse bonita. La chica era toda mechas castañas, facciones angulosas, labios llenos y ojos brillantes. El hecho de que Louis no hubiese caído en un crush tonto con ella desde un comienzo, se debía probablemente a que luego de lidiar a diario con Gemma y su personalidad, no podía si quiera imaginarse estar en una relación con ella. No sabía como Stan había resistido tanto tiempo, pero el hombre era su _jodido héroe_.

Louis estaba a punto de hacer un comentario punzante sobre como lo que Gemma acaba de decir era casí tan veraz como la virginidad de Kim Kardashian, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendoso ruido; la madera bellamente pintada de blanco impactando fuerte contra la pared.

—Gemma Anne Styles ¿Dónde diablos está el cargador de mi laptop, pequeña ladrona?— El grito resonó en la habitación con un ligero eco y Louis no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido exasperado en cuanto sus ojos localizaron al responsable de toda la conmoción. _ <<Simplemente perfecto_>> —pensó—; _< <Justo lo que le faltaba a mi noche para ser una experiencia cinco estrellas en el departamento de las noches de mierda. ¡Yei por mi!>>_

Harry Edward Styles — _A. K. A._ el odioso hermano menor de Gemma— se irguió en todo su metro ochenta y algo de estatura; la perpetua mirada de _estoy-cabreado-con-el-mundo-en-general_ firmemente adherida a su rostro, mientras paseaba la vista por la habitación hasta detenerse en Louis. Y por supuesto que el imbecil hizo todo este show de resoplar y torcer su boca en una abierta mueca de desprecio en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los azules del otro; el obvio desagrado colándose fácilmente en su expresión.

Si Louis tuviese que describir a Harry en dos palabras, esas serían sin duda alguna _imbecil_ y _gilipollas_ , importandole poco que las dos significarán prácticamente lo mismo porque _¿Hola?_ Harry era exactamente eso; un grandisimo _grandisimo_ imbecil gilipollas. Desde que Gemma y Louis habían empezado su amistad varios años atrás, el odio de Harry hacia el castaño había sido más que obvio incluso a primera vista y lo más jodido de la situación era que Louis no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué. Allí estaba Louis la primera vez que lo conoció; todo actitud positiva y sonrisas, extendiendo su mano hacia Harry en un gesto de camaradería y sincera amabilidad, a lo que el odioso chico de ojos verdes solo había respondido con una risita molesta y un comentario desagradable preguntándole a su hermana si no había podido conseguir algo mejor que Louis para entablar una amistad. Desde entonces, su dinámica de interacción había consistido basicamente en Harry tirandole mierda y Louis respondiendole con otro poco de ella; ambos incapaces de comportarse medianamente civilizados con el otro ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

En su mente, Louis no podía evitar comparar a Harry con Severus Snape; el sombrío profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. El chico cumplía con casi todos los requisitos para ser el doble perfecto del ex-mortifago mago, al menos en lo que a la humilde opinión de Louis respectaba; cabello graciento, el aura gótica a su alrededor, las cantidades ridículas de ropa negra, y toda esa actitud de soy-molesto-como-un-jodido-grano-en-tu-culo-y-me-sienro-orgulloso-de-ello. Eso sin olvidar el hecho de que al igual que Snape, Harry también obtenía una retorcida e insana satisfacción al lograr irritar con comentarios punzantes a personas inocentes.

_Y hablando de comentarios punzantes..._ La boca de Harry se torció en una sonrisa burlona justo antes de decir:

—Tomlinson ¿Otra vez tu aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes una jodida casa? ¿Alguien con quien follar en ella o lo que sea?— Él fingió pensar por un rato y luego su mirada se iluminó con malicia; la odiosa sonrisa en su rostro haciendose más grande—. ¡Oh, cierto! Había olvidado que tu novia te abandonó por aquel anciano sombrío y luego su esposa te corrió de tu piso. Perdona mi desliz.

Obviamente la cara de Harry no se veía para nada apenada; en todo caso, el chico parecía jodidamente orgulloso de si mismo. Louis sintió el familiar ardor en el estómago que por lo general venía de la mano con cualquier palabra salida de la boca de Harry y tratando de fingir indiferencia, cruzó las piernas y sonrió tranquilamente.

—Por favor, Styles. Ha pasado una eternidad desde que terminé con Eleanor, así que harías bien en superarlo de una vez por todas y conseguir material nuevo —Louis elevó su nariz en el aire y le dio a Harry su mejor mirada poco impresionada—; Tus comentarios sobre todo el asunto cada vez son más predecibles y repetitivos. Estas perdiendolo, amigo.

—Oh, sin duda lo superaré cuando tu lo hagas —Respondió Harry, no viéndose ni un poco desalentado por las palabras de Louis—, Lo que a juzgar por tus constantes lloriqueos en las faldas de mi hermana, no será sino hasta el próximo milenio.

—¿Lo ves? —Resopló Louis en respuesta, brindándole a Harry un guiño divertido—; Predecible y repetivo. Aunque ni siquiera se porque me esfuerzo en pedirte originalidad, mocoso; no se pueden esperar manzanas de un peral ¿No es cierto?

Harry parecía dispuesto a replicar; su expresión esta vez evidentemente fastidiada, cuando Gemma interrumpió cualquier comentario que fuese a salir de su boca con un sonoro carraspeo.

—¿Van a terminar su pelea de gatas pasivo-agresiva en algún momento pronto, o estaremos en ello por el resto de la noche? —Ella no se veía para nada impresionada con la disputa en la que Harry y Louis se habían embarcado rápidamente, más que acostumbrada a discusiones de ese tipo luego de años y años de presenciarlas—. Por otro lado tu, mocoso, ¿Quién carajo te dio el derecho de irrumpir en mi habitación de esa manera? Existe algo llamado tocar la puerta, hombre de las cavernas.

Ella se dirigió claramente a Harry, quien sólo atinó a mirarle con odio, al tiempo que su ceño fruncido se profundizaba un poco más. A Louis a veces le sorprendía la capacidad del tipo para mantener una cara de culo durante todo el día y aun así enfatizar esta cuando se encontraba realmente molesto, era algo fascinante.

—Por supuesto que no habría tenido que irrumpir si alguien no siguiese tomando mis cosas de la habitación y trayéndolas a la suya —Resopló disgustado el menor de los Styles, avanzando a pasos lentos dentro de la habitación y procediendo a rebuscar entre el desorden que allí se encontraba; su atención finalmente puesta en otra cosa que no fuese molestar a Louis—. No puedes simplemente utilizar tus propias mierdas y dejar de robar las mías, para variar.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte haciendo una de tus excelentes rabietas de gatito enojado? —Preguntó Gemma con desinterés, aplicando con una pequeña esponjilla lo que parecía ser corrector sobre sus ojeras inexistentes—. ¡Dios me libre!

Harry rodó los ojos y siguió escarbando entre las pilas de ropa esparcidas por casi la totalidad de la habitación. Louis apartó su mirada del chico y la fijó en Gemma, quien pasaba una gruesa brocha por su rostro como una profesional. La chica le dio una sonrisa a través del espejo y con voz tranquila le preguntó:

—¿Listo para el rodeo, vaquero? —Ella parecía extasiada ante la perspectiva de la cena, emoción que claramente Louis no compartía—. Esas damas no se van a enlazar solas.

Antes de que Louis tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de responder, Harry le interrumpió; sus manos ahora rebuscando en algunos de los cajones del escritorio de Gemma.

—Tomlinson, querido ¿Así que finalmente notaste que lo tuyo no son la mujeres y has decidido probar suerte con los bovinos? —Harry habló con un fingido tono de sorpresa y cubrió su boca con exageración—. De las mejores decisiones que has podido tomar en tu vida, campeón. Las mujeres de todo el mundo te estarán eternamente agradecidas.

—Me temo que no comparto tus gustos sexuales, mi zoofilico amigo —Louis se recostó una vez más en la cama; brazos tras la cabeza y piernas extendidas, proyectando la imagen viva de la relajación—. Sin embargo no te juzgo, cariño. Tu puedes llevarte a la cama a quien quieras, humano o no.

Gemma río un poco ante el siseo molesto que salió de la boca de Harry y brillantemente decidió cambiar de manera sutil el tema de la conversación, antes de que los insultos tuvieran oportunidad de volver a tomar protagonismo.

—Así que, Hazza ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? —Ella estaba aplicando lápiz labial sobre su boca y Louis se preguntaba en silencio como diablos podía hablar perfectamente sin hacer un desastre de ello—. Tendrás la casa sola por esta noche, así que no espero menos que la fiesta del año.

—Oh por supuesto que tendré una fiesta. Una grande —Respondió el susodicho con un meneo indiscreto de las cejas; su ceño de alguna manera fruncido aún mientras las movía de arriba a abajo—. Seremos mi buen amigo Netflix, yo y una gran botella de jugo de manzana toda la noche. Planeo verme algunos capítulos de _Stranger Things; aunque quien sabe, quizá decida ponerme salvaje y termine viendo toda la temporada. El jugo de manzana puede poner las cosas un poco locas._

Gemma soltó un ruidoso abucheo ante lo dicho por su hermano y tiró sobre el tocador el lápiz de labios que había estado usando con anterioridad.

—Hasta acá apesta a virgen sin amigos —Comentó ella, poniéndose de pie finalmente y mirando a Louis en busca de aprobación para su maquillaje. El muchacho le dio dos pulgares arriba y ella tomó eso como la señal para ir en busca de su chaqueta y las llaves del auto—. Harías bien en actuar por una vez como el muchacho de dieciocho años que eres, Haz. Un día despertarás y te darás cuenta que desperdiciaste tu vida viendo _Game of Thrones_ , citando diálogos de _Star Trek_ y siendo un Otaku de mierda.

Harry le dio una mirada en blanco a su hermana y se encogió de hombros, su atención volviendo a Louis mientras decía:

—Y tu te darás cuenta de que malgastaste la tuya pasando tiempo con un imbecil como Tomlinson, pero nadie te juzga.

Louis estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Gemma lo sacó a empujones de la habitación mientras Harry agitaba su mano a modo de despedida; una clara sonrisa victoriosa pegada a su rostro.

Una vez en el auto de Gemma, con el cinturón de seguridad firmemente asegurado contra su pecho y alguna canción de los ochenta sonando desde el sistema de audio del vehiculo; los pensamiento de Louis finalmente se apartaron del odioso muchacho de cabello rizado y la realización de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se asentó firmemente en el fondo de su estómago.

—Listo o no, allá vamos —Dijo Gemma encendiendo el motor del auto y Louis casi sintió la frase como una sentencia de muerte. Con los ojos puestos fijamente al frente, el castaño tragó saliva y se preparó para lo que sea que le deparaba la noche; después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que sus Kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra también se senvuebtra disponible en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre (Mi user allá es @LMBeth23). Finalmente, no olviden que los Kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta fic, nos leemos luego.


End file.
